Fortnite: Battle Royale Weapons
There are many weapons in Fortnite: Battle Royale, with guns coming in and out of the game as time carries on. Some weapons, such as the Crossbow and Tactical Submachine Gun have been vaulted (taken out of the game). Other weapons, such as the Compact SMG and Heavy Sniper Rifle have been recently introduced. Below is a list of all the guns by type. Submachine Guns The end of Season 4 and introduction of Season 5 has had the Tactical SMG put into the vault and the Compact SMG and Submachine Gun being introduced. Submachine Gun The new classic submachine gun has a quick fire rate and high DPS (damage per second). This weapon is good in close and mid-range conflicts. The gun in real life is the Heckler & Koch MP5 SMG, designed in West Germany in 1964-66. Old Submachine Gun The old classic submachine gun was much weaker than today's forerunner. It was vaulted as the Tactical SMG (now also vaulted) produced more damage at a faster rate, so no-one picked up this weapon. This gun was commonly known as "the worst gun in the game". This weapon in real life is the TEC-9 ''SMG, designed in the USA and produced between 1985 and 2001. The Old SMG also has some similarities with the Tactical SMG. Tactical SMG The now vaulted Tactical Submachine Gun was quite weak before its buff in Season 2. After the buff, it was quite overpowered, delivering a 40 damage headshot (for a green Tactical SMG). The Tactical SMG could do good damage in close and medium range fights. The Tactical SMG was vaulted the day Season 5 began, and replaced with the classic SMG. The Tactical SMG was the best submachine gun when it came to short and medium range battles. The gun in real life is the ''TEC-9 SMG, but the Tactical SMG is automatic, whilst the TEC-9 ''was only semi-automatic. Suppressed SMG This weapon is simply an SMG with a suppressor, but it does more damage than the classic SMG, but at a slower speed. The Suppressed SMG has been in ''Fortnite since 20th November 2017. Like the Tactical SMG, the Suppressed Submachine Gun was very weak before its buff. Hardly anyone picked the gun up - but in Season 4 the gun was buffed and more people started using it. The Suppressed SMG in real life is the Heckler & Koch MP5SD ''SMG. Compact SMG The Compact SMG has a high fire rate, high damage, large magazine and very low recoil. The Compact SMG is amazing in close range, and was released on 24th July 2018. In real life, the Compact SMG is a modified ''FN P90 ''SMG, developed in Belgium between 1986 and 1990. Drum Gun The Drum Gun is an SMG-rifle that has a high fire rate, high recoil and massive magazine. The weapon is good for shredding buildings and in close and medium range. The Drum Gun was released on 3rd July 2018. The Drum Gun in real life is a modified ''Thompson SMG, developed in the USA between 1917 and 1920. Pistols Pistols are similar to submachine guns; they both use Light Bullets and OK recoil. However, pistols have a slower fire rate, smaller magazine and they do higher damage. Epic Games haven't touched pistols in a while, as of 28th August 2018. =